


Trust

by Oducchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: Ushiwaka’s shoulders are broad, his arms are strong, his hands are stiff and wide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick and kinda nonsense thing I wrote to vent my frustration.

  
  
  
  
Ushiwaka’s shoulders are broad, his arms are strong, his hands are stiff and wide. When they all spread out, just before he jumps toward the ball to catch and smash it through Seijou’s futile resistance, they resemble the wings of a powerful and intimidating animal, and they’re almost scary.  
They give him chills down his spine.  
But when they get near his body and they reach for his sides, Oikawa finds they aren’t, not at all. Ushijima’s arms are shaky and a little clumsy, but they’re also gentle, caring. They’re unsure, yet so mindful of his reactions, of his movements. They’re warm and they’re so comforting, and when they wrap around him and his fingers press on his skin, the calluses that cover those fingertips are the sweetest pleasure ever.  
The chills are still there, when Ushiwaka’s hands touch him and his sharp eyes stare directly into his soul, but Oikawa loves them. He closes his eyes, and moans.   
 


End file.
